<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чист, как... by fandom Horses 2020 (fandomHorses), Shadow_Of_Moon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200859">Чист, как...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHorses/pseuds/fandom%20Horses%202020'>fandom Horses 2020 (fandomHorses)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon'>Shadow_Of_Moon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, Humor, Sexual Humor, Unicorns, Virginity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHorses/pseuds/fandom%20Horses%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В Башню Старка попал единорог. Тони единственный, кто может к нему подойти. Потому что он... девственник.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Чист, как...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141924">As Pure As...</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat">Jaune_Chat</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> — Нет, — отрезала Наташа.<br/>
<br/>
— Да ладно? — Тони иронично изогнул бровь.<br/>
<br/>
— Не поверю!<br/>
<br/>
— А если…<br/>
<br/>
— Ни за что на свете!<br/>
<br/>
— Она меня нюхает! — недовольно прошипел Тони, машинально поглаживая шелковистую гриву единорога.<br/>
<br/>
Подобную фамильярность зверь позволял только ему. Никому больше не удалось даже приблизиться к животному, в панике носившемуся по коридорам Башни. Джейн очень извинялась за сбой в работе портала, но единорогу было плевать и на нее тоже.<br/>
<br/>
— Я была ассистенткой Пеппер несколько недель. Я слышала все страшилки, — Наташа плавно съезжала в шок. — Я даже смотрела видео!<br/>
Клинт в прострации смотрел куда-то между единорогом и Тони.<br/>
<br/>
— Не могу поверить, что Кэп не девственник.<br/>
<br/>
— Да с чего вы все это взяли! — возмущенно взвыл Стив. —  В кордебалете было десять девиц, и каждая требовала тест-драйва! И потом, не забывайте про Коммандос…<br/>
<br/>
— Бла-бла-бла! — громко протянул Тони, затыкая уши, чтобы не слышать, как Стив пятнает свой светлый образ.<br/>
<br/>
Единорог снова ткнул его носом, и Тони мгновенно протянул руку, чтобы его погладить.<br/>
<br/>
— Но разве твои любовные подвиги не запечатлены в дюжинах видео на Ю-Тьюбе? — удивился Тор. — Или все они, как Джейн там говорила... фотоманипуляции?<br/>
<br/>
— Ну, если честно, на большинстве просто бухой Тони. Иногда голый, — вставил Брюс.<br/>
<br/>
— А ты, конечно, такое барахло не смотришь, разве что с исследовательскими целями, — хмыкнул Тони.<br/>
<br/>
— Конечно, — Брюс даже не думал краснеть.<br/>
<br/>
— И нет, Тор, все эти видео настоящие, — Тони демонстративно подвигал бровями, что в сочетании с единорогом, тыкающимся ему в ладонь, выглядело дико. — Но я все еще чист, как первый снег.<br/>
<br/>
— Как? — взвыл Клинт. — Какого черта тогда ты девственник?<br/>
<br/>
— Единорогов, — начал Тони с интонациями профессора, читающего лекцию по термодинамике, — видишь ли, интересует техническая сторона. У них очень узкие и строгие критерии девственности.<br/>
<br/>
— О, нет… — Джейн Фостер, которая как раз вошла в холл, прижала ладонь к губам, чтобы не засмеяться в голос.<br/>
<br/>
— Вот видите! — Тони обернулся и подмигнул ей. — Фостер знает, о чем я говорю. Ученые любят технические детали.<br/>
<br/>
— Ты… — Наташа запнулась, пересмотрела имеющуюся у нее информацию и начала краснеть. — О, господи…<br/>
<br/>
— Ну да, — Тони заботливо закрыл единорогу уши ладонями. — Очевидно, под девственностью этот единорог понимает непосредственное помещение моего игрового картриджа в дамскую консоль. Чего я не делал.<br/>
<br/>
— Мне показалось, или ты только что описал секс геймерской метафорой из махровых восьмидесятых? — простонала Джейн сквозь смех.<br/>
<br/>
— Не то чтобы мой картридж не побывал где-то еще.<br/>
<br/>
— Заткнись, Тони, — прошипела Наташа сквозь зубы.<br/>
<br/>
— Я хотел сказать “везде”, — продолжил Тони. — И рот. И пальцы. Рук и ног. Все возможные придатки побывали во всех возможных отверстиях…<br/>
<br/>
Наташа замахнулась как следует, и Тони перестал перечислять свои альтернативные сексуальные подвиги.<br/>
<br/>
— У моей аморальности есть одна личная, железная, анти-родительская оговорка, — с достоинством закончил Тони и отвернулся к единорогу. — Пойдем, девочка, вернем тебя домой.<br/>
<br/>
Не убирая ладони со спины животного, он повел его в лабораторию. Остальные переглянулись в суеверном ужасе.<br/>
<br/>
— Мы не будем это обсуждать. Никогда, — голос Наташи был низким и угрожающим.<br/>
<br/>
— И что бы мы сказали? — Брюс был голосом разума. — И кто бы нам поверил?<br/>
<br/>
— Ага. Особенно как в сороковые перфокарта Кэпа была со всех сторон изучена, проштампована и изорвана в мелкие клочья, — ухмыльнулся Клинт.<br/>
<br/>
— Да заткнись ты! — Стив вспыхнул до ушей.<br/>
<br/>
— То, что Тони сохранил такой дар, достойно уважения, — заявил Тор.<br/>
<br/>
— Разве что технически, — хмыкнула Наташа, глядя вслед уходящим единорогу и Тони.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>